One Shot : Insolation et coup de soleil
by lilikelly
Summary: En réponse au 17 ème défi de Crazy Av sur le thème coup de soleil


En réponse au 17 ème défi de Crazy Av sur le thème coup de soleil.

En plein mois de juillet la chaleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour tous les parisiens, même les glaces d'André le glacier fondaient à la cinquième bouchée. Mais interressons-nous plutôt à une jeune fille quelques mètres plus loin assise sur un banc, sous l'ombre d'un arbre après déprimer.

...: Marinette !

Au loin courait sa meilleure amie le téléphone à la main.

Marinette : Comment tu peux avoir la force de courir par un temps pareil ?

Alya : J'aurais pas eu besoin de courir si tu avais répondu aux 5 appels que j'ai passé.

Marinette : Quoi mais je l'ai pas entendu.

Elle commença à fouiller sa sacoche.

Marinette : Oh non j'ai dû l'oublier...

Alya : Marinette, Marinette qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, depuis qu'Adrien est parti tu n'es plus toi même.

Marinette : ça fait 1 moi que je l'ai pas vu, et j'ai même pas eu de nouvelles...

Alya : Nino non plus n'en a pas eu beaucoup.

Marinette : Et si tu me disais la raison de ces appels ?

Alya : Ah oui c'est vrai. Le père de Mylène part pour le weekend à la mer pour son travail et Mylène nous invite, ça te changera les idées.

Marinette : Oui sûrement, elle à invitée qui ?

Alya : Rose et Juleka mais elles peuvent pas venir elles sont parties la semaine dernière le prince Ali les à invitées pour 2 semaines dans son pays.

Marinette : Quelle chance, elle peut voir celui qu'elle aime... Le départ est prévu pour quand ?

Alya : À 1 heure aujourd'hui.

Marinette : Je vais rentrer pour prévenir mes parents, tu viens Alya ?

Alya : Je te suis...

Elle suivi Marinette jusqu'à chez elle. En arrivant la franco-chinoise leur expliqua rapidement pour l'invitation au weekend du père de Mylène. Après de longues minutes d'hésitations ils finirent par accepter de là laisser partir.

Elle prépara ses affaires embrassa ses parents et avec Alya elles se rendirent chez Mylène. Son père chargea les valises et ils partirent.

Après 3 bonnes heures de route elles pouvaient enfin apercevoir la mer.

Père de Mylène : On arrive bientôt.

En effet au bout de la route un hôtel dominait les environs.

Les deux invitées étaient en admiration devant la grandeur et la beauté du lieu.

Père de Mylène : Vous allez pouvoir descendre et profiter de la plage moi je serais dans la salle de théâtre retrouvons nous à 20 heures dans le hall.

Les filles : Oui !

Elles descendirent, se changèrent et se dirigèrent vers la plage.

Alya et Mylène étaient déjà dans l'eau, Marinette elle c'était assise sur le sable.

Tikki : Marinette tu devrais te mettre à l'ombre ou tu va prendre des coups de soleil.

Marinette : t'en fais pas tikki j'ai déjà mis de la crème solaire.

Elle commença à bâiller, les heures de route l'avaient fatiguée. Au bout d'une demi-heure elle s'endormit, alors que le soleil lui ne comptait pas se coucher.

Alya était revenue sur la plage. En voyant sa meilleure amie dormir elle sourit dans un premier temps puis quand elle vu une larme glisser le long de sa joue et entendit le petit murmure "Adrien" elle prit son portable et s'éloigna.

Le numéro qu'elle composa fut celui de Nino son petit ami.

Conversation téléphonique :

Nino : Allô ?

Alya : Nino rends moi un service, il me faut des nouvelles d'Adrien, Marinette est en pleine dépression.

Nino : t'as de la chance il m'a envoyé un message y a moins d'une heure. En ce moment il fait des séances photos. Et la semaine dernière il participait à un concours d'escrime.

Alya : Merci je pense que ça va remonter le moral de Marinette.

Nino : j'espère aussi. Vous êtes déjà parti pour le weekend ?

Alya : Oui on est arrivés y a un petit moment.

Nino : Bon weekend.

Alya : merci à toi aussi.

Elle raccrocha et retourna vers Mylène dans l'eau.

La brune dormait toujours, mais elle ouvrit un œil quand elle sentit une ombre sur son visage, elle se figea. La personne en face d'elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Marinette : A... Adri... ADRIEN ?!

Adrien : Salut Marinet...

Marinette : C'est pas vrai je rêve.

Le blond se passa la main derrière la tête embarrassé.

Adrien : Non tu rêve pas j'étais en séance photo dans les environs, je suis content de te voir.

Les larmes recommençerent à couler le long des joues de la jeune fille.

Marinette : C'est bien toi Adrien je ne suis pas après rêver.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras pour lui prouver qu'il était réellement ici.

Marinette : Aïe !

Adrien : sa va ?

Marinette : Non j'ai le dos qui brûle.

Il l'a relâcha pour voir l'état de son dos.

Adrien : Tu as de sacrés coup de soleil dans le dos et sur les bras.

Marinette : J'ai pourtant mis de la crème solaire...

Adrien : viens avec moi on va mettre une pommade sur tes brûlures.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel, il prit les clés de sa chambre et l'emmèna à sa suite.

Adrien : assis-toi je vais chercher la pommade.

Il revint et lui donna la pommade. Elle l'a mis sur ses bras et reconnu tout de suite l'odeur de l'Aloé Vera. Le blond lui en passa sur le dos.

Adrien : C'est bon ça devrait te soulager quelques heures

Marinette : Merci... Adrien comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

Adrien : Nino m'a prévenu, Alya se faisait du soucis pour toi...

Marinette : Donc il t'a dit que tu me... manquais ?

Adrien : plus ou moins, j'ai été surpris au début. Mais j'étais heureux de te manquer.

Elle rougit sur ces dernières paroles, il s'avança releva la tête de la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement ils se séparèrent et tout devint noir.

...: Marinette, Marinette !

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Devant elle se tenait Alya le visage inquièt.

Alya : Marinette enfin tu te réveilles.

Marinette : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Alya : t'as pris une insolation, comment tu te sens ?

Marinette : fatiguée... Donc c'était juste un rêve...

Alya : t'as eu des allucinations ?

Marinette : sûrement...

Alya : En attendant le soleil c'est fini pour toi.

Marinette : Tu peux me donner de l'eau ?

Marinette essaya de s'asseoir.

Alya : tiens, attends je vais t'aider.

Elle mis sa main sur le dos de Marinette qui ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur.

Alya : Pardon Marinette je savais pas que t'avais aussi des coups de soleil. Je vais chercher une pommade je reviens.

Quand elle sortit de la chambre Marinette ne pu s'arrêter de penser que ce n'était pas un rêve et en touchant l'arrière de son bras elle pouvait encore sentir la pommade à l'Aloé Véra.

Fin


End file.
